Happy Days!
by Alyssa Lin
Summary: What if, Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Horohoro, Pilika, and Tameo lived together? Chaos! !Spoiler! Hana Asakura!
1. Chapter 1:Who is the strongest?

Happy Days

--It's been five years since the Shaman Fight ended. Everyone moved into the AsakuraKyouyama resident. Yoh and Anna already got married. And they have a son, Hana.

"And now fans, The moment you all been waiting for, the Arm-Wrestling match that well determine the strongest is about to begin!" Manta announced.

"The match-up between Horohoro and Yoh Asakura shall be interesting." Tameo said. "Both are very strong Ex-Shaman's."

"I can't believe you said I'm weaker than Yoh!" Horohoro blurted.

"Uh, well..."

"Well, she is telling the truth." Yoh said. "I am strong. I will destroy you."

"All right! Bring it on!" Horohoro shouted.

Horohoro and Yoh both sat down around the dinning table.

"Begin!" Manta shouted.

Yoh and Horohoro both gripped each others hand (& arm) tightly while everyone else began cheering in the background.

--------------------------30 minute later.

Yoh and Horohoro are still going at it. Everyone stop cheering and shouting, they decide just to do something else.

"Wow. Their both are evenly match." Tameo said. "I don't who to say who's stronger."

Ren stared.

"But of course, Ren is the strongest." Tameo said.

Ren nodded.

"Come on Yoh! You can do it!" Manta shouted. "You can do it, all night long."

Yoh was looking like he was sitting on the toilet taking a big number 2. Pilika walked by, then pulled Tameo over to the hall way.

"You wanna' hear about this dream I had last night?" Pilika ask.

"All right." Tameo said. "Like I have anything else to do!"

"Last night, I had this dream I was trap in a burning building, and then Ren appeared and rescue me!" Pilika said in a low voice so no one else could hear.

"Ren?" Tameo said.

"Oh. He is so hot!" Pilika said quietly staring at Ren. "God! How I would love to be that can of..." She paused for a moment and look closer at the can. "Condense... milk."

"All right, snap out of it." Tameo said.

--------------------------

"Yoh! You have to let me win." Horohoro whispered.

"What? Why should I?" Yoh whispered back.

"C'mon! My girlfriend thinks I'm weak!" Horohoro whispered.

"Well, my wife thinks I'm a loser!" Yoh exclaimed quietly.

"At least you have one!" Horohoro said quietly. "You should be lucky!" He added. "My girlfriend thinks I'm weak! I was doodle for last Halloween!" He blurted quietly.

"No you wasn't, you was Sputtnik." Yoh said.

"Who was I kidding? I was doodle." Horohoro said.

Yoh sigh. "Well, all right. You win." He said.

Yoh hand fell down on the table.

"Looks, like we have a winner." Manta said. "Yoh lost."

"Thanks Yoh." Horohoro said.

"I think... you did great." Anna said.

"Now who's weak!" Horohoro blurted walking to Tameo.

"You aren't." Tameo said.

"Can I have a kiss and hug now?" Horohoro ask in a kiddish voice.

Tameo just smiled.

"I'm gonna' go now." Pilika said walking out.

Pilika stuck her head out of the door. "Bye now!" She said. "Love you Ren!" Shee accidently blurted. "Oh! I mean!"

Pilika ran off covering her mouth. Everyone just looked confused.

"Hey, Yoh, Anna, aren't you suppose to pick Hana up from the daycare." Manta said.

"Hana?" Yoh repeated.

"Hana!!" Yoh and Anna both shouted then ran off.

"How can they forget their 3 year old son?" Manta said.

---------------------------------------------------

Later that night, everyone was put to sleep. Yoh was downstairs in the kitchen getting a glass of milk. Anna came down into the kitchen.

" I can't believe you lost to Horohoro." Anna said.

"I didn't lose!" Yoh blurted. "I let him win!"

"You let him win?" Anna repeated.

"Yeah!" Yoh said.

Horohoro walked by.

"Watch." Yoh said running to Horohoro

"Hey, Yoh." Horohoro said.

"Horo, tell Anna I let you win." Yoh said.

Yoh and Horohoro walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Anna, Yoh _let_ me win." Horohoro said sarcastically. "He _let_ me win." He said again.

Horohoro walked out of the kitchen laughing to himself.

"I did!" Yoh said. "I'm strong!" He exclaim. "I'll prove it to you too!"

Yoh sat down and put his right arm on the table..

"Your not serious?" Anna said.

"What? Are you afraid?" Yoh said.

Anna sat down on the other table and place her left arm on the table.

"Ready?" Yoh said. "Go!"

Both gripped each other's arm tightly. Yoh face expression began to change. Like, he was in pain.


	2. Chapter 2:

Happy Days!

--The next morning, Yoh, Hana, Horohoro, Ren,and Manta were playing "Super Smash Brothers Melee" on the GameCube..

Yoh's playing asSilveroutfitZelda as Shiek, Horohoro's playing as original Pikachu, Ren's playing as SilverLink, and Hana's playing as Blue Link. Manta was just watching and waiting for his turn.

"You can't get me! You can't get me!" Horohoro said in a singing voice.

Horohoro had Pikachu standing on the top of the plateform (thing). (Theround was the Hyrule Castle (I'm not sure I spelled it right) Hana had Link jump up to Pikachuwith the sword pointing up and poke Pikachu in the butt making him fly out of the arena.

Horohoro gasped. "You got me!" He exclaimed.

"You're getting your ass kick by a 3 year old." Ren said.

"Watch your language!" Yoh said.

"I mean, butt kick by a 3 year old." Ren rephrased.

"Well your..." Horohoro stop to think.

"I know, come backs could take a while." Ren said.

"Well your ugly." Horohoro said getting back tothe game.

Anna came into the room.

"Yoh, aren't you suppose at work?" She said.

"Oh, don't worry." Yoh said. "I called in sick."

"What about the rest of you?" She ask.

"Called in sick." Everyone reply in unfied.

"I called in sick too." Hana said.

Anna groan then walk away.

-----------------------

Tameo was sitting in the kitchen having a bowl of Frosted Flakes. Pilika was standing at the door staring at something.

"Oh, Pilika, quick staring at Ren!" Tameo exclaim.

"I'm not." Pilika said. "I'm just looking at... Yoh."

Anna came into to the room. "I don't think so." She said walking to the fridge.

"Hey, aren't suppose to be working?" Tameo ask.

"They called in sick." Anna said. "I told you, you shouldn't have bought that Game Cube!" She exclaim. "Now it's cramming up their mind!"

"You could always force them to go." Tameo suggested. "Just like you always did before."

"Yeah, your right." Anna said just realizing. "Did I just say that?" She ask looking around. "Can you see me?" She waved her arms around.

Tameo groan.

-------------------------------------------

There was a knock on the door rhythmly.

"Sora's here!" Hana shouted.

There was the same knock again.

"And Hoshi too." Hana said.

Another knocking again, but in a different rhythm.

"And it sounds like they have some interesting news." He said. "Can I go?" He ask Yoh.

"Go with Oji-san pointy head." Yoh said.

Ren grunted.

"Aww! Why?" Hana exclaim. "He solame." He added.

Ren grunted again.

"Cause, you need a chapperone." Yoh said. "And I don'twant youmidgets to wander around and get lost." He added.

"Oh, all right." Hana said in a mumbling voice. "Oji-san small, want take over?" He ask.

Manta grunt. "Sure." He reply.

"I don't wanna' chapperone this shrimp!" Ren said.

"Okay." Hana said walking out.

"Anna!!" Yoh shouted.

"Okay I'm going!" Ren exclaim standing up then running after Hana.

"Let's start over." Horohoro said.

"Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Invitation. The Yoh-gumi's are invited to an old friends wedding day. But who is getting married? Coming soon.


End file.
